


Not Him

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: brief non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is Gavins protector. now and forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The group is at a club and gavin (cause he's obvs a cute twink) is getting hit on repeatedly by these two guys. after gavin said no a thousand times, the guys get angry and try to get physical/sexual. the ah group step in to protect their twink boyfriend, but michael swings first and asks questions later

_Come on babe I know you want it_

_N-no, no I don’t_

“Hey has anyone seen Gavin?” Michael asked, placing the handful of glasses he was balancing in his hands down on the table, they thanked him before shaking their heads at the question.

“He went to the bathroom, probably got lost.” Geoff laughs and Michael shrugs and sits down though there is a knotting in his stomach, a feeling of worry that something wasn’t right.

_We saw you watching us, don’t deny it._

_Stop being a prude and have some fun_

“Are you sure he went to the bathroom, Geoff? Because it’s been like twenty minutes.” Geoff waved his hand and took another gulp of his whiskey.

“It’s fine Michael stop worrying and drink your drink.” The young man sipped at the alcohol in his glass but the drink felt weird in his tight stomach, it hit the bottom like a rock and he put the glass down on the table.

_P-Please stop_

_You’re hurting me_

_Please no…_

“Fuck it, I’m going to look for him, you keep sitting here drinking like a dick okay?” He growled angrily at Geoff and the others cast glances to each other that said ‘just stay out of it’ and watched as Michael stormed off across the bar.

He swung around the corner to the bathroom and called out Gavins name, ignoring the half drunken responses he got from everyone else in the room that was decidedly not Gavin. He stalked out to the bar, heart beginning to pound in his chest and the alcohol in his system making him dizzy.

“GAVIN!” He yelled, many people around him giving him odd sideways glances and shoving him out of the way when he tries to get past to get a better look around. He’s about to give up his solo search and go get the others when he sees an apparent struggle happening in one of the alcoves near the back exit.

Skidding as he tries to scramble over there as fast as he can, a bad feeling settling in his gut, he sees something he never wants to see again.

Gavin is backed up against the wall, one man pressed tight against him, his knee pressing between Gavins thighs and his hand is stuffed down the young mans pants. Another man is stood next to him, hands gripping Gavins face roughly and his lips on Gavins in a bruising kiss.

Tears were streaming down Gavins face as he tried his utmost to struggle against the strong holds and Michael saw Red.

He flew at them, fists swinging and shoved the second man to the side with both hands, satisfied with the hard thud as the man hit the floor. The first man continued his rough movements, completely ignoring the loss of his partner and Michael growled dangerously and grabbed the back of the man’s shirt. He pulled him sharply backwards, the man losing his balance and falling to the floor with a crack. Michael thought nothing of anything else and threw himself down after the asshole, straddling his chest and ramming his fists into the guys face over and over. He felt bone crack and blood splatter left, right and over his hands and arms. He threw his elbow backwards as the guys partner attempted to stop him and it hit directly into the guys nose and he went back again, allowing Michael to continue his assault.

He didn’t notice Gavin screaming for him to stop, he didn’t notice the others investigating the ruckus and Ray kneeling next to Gavin who had slid down the wall to the floor the second he was freed. He didn’t notice Geoff taking down the man on the floor beside him when he tried to get up again or the patrons around screaming for security. He didn’t notice until strong, rough hands were yanking at his arms, stopping him from doing any more damage to the bruised and bloodied man who was nearing unconsciousness on the hard floor. He screamed and screamed abuse at the guy as the security guards dragged him away from the scene and off towards the entrance where they threw him to the floor.

He lay on his back, panting harshly and letting the cool breeze of air wash away the red across his vision and he hissed as pain blossomed in his hands when the adrenaline melted away.

“Christ Michael!” Ryan yelled as the other five brushed past the guard at the door, Ray was supporting Gavin as he limped weakly behind the others.

“What were you thinking?!” He continued, pulling Michael to his feet and held his arm in a firm grip. Michael ignored him, shoved him off and staggered over to where Gavin was leaning against the wall, His hands were really starting to sting but he fought down the pain in favour of his boyfriend.

“Are you okay Gav? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” He questioned, brushing Ray off and pulling Gavin into a loose hug.

“I’m fine love, just a bit bruised, I’ll be okay, you saved me.” His voice cracked and the next second Michael was holding him up as he sobbed and gasped for breath through the fear as everything that had happened and _could_ have happened hit him in a sudden wave.

“Right, we can talk about this when we get home but they’re gonna call the cops on you if we don’t disappear right now.” Geoff interjected before Ryan could get angry and he steered the other man towards the cabs lined up along the side of the building.

“Thank you Michael.” Gavin whispered as they shuffled behind the men.

“Anytime Gav.”

He made a silent promise to himself, to Gavin, to anyone listening. A promise that said he would always protect Gavin, he would never let anything happen to him again.


End file.
